The Legend of Zelda: The Requiem
by LisIVI
Summary: He then knew. Her ginger hair, bronzed skin, sharp facial features, they were all reflections of him. The dreadful realization was confirmed by her own tongue. ' May Hyrule tremble in fear of your return. Father'.
1. Tale of Two Friends

Long ago, in the land of Hyrule there lived a young boy and a young girl, his best friend. One day the boy was set out on a journey by the Great Deku Tree who had told him to find the princess of Hyrule. His friend was saddened by this but she had faith that he would return. After his departure, she would wait for him near the village gates. Every day she waited, up to the point she would starve herself from waiting and be forced by the other villagers to go home. With each day, coming and going, with every passing week she grew more and more frantic until one day she decided to set off to Hyrule castle herself in search of him. She eventually arrived at the castle and pleaded with the guards to see the princess, they refused. Although, the nursemaid questioned the girl of her presence here and she told her about the friend she was searching for. The woman then stated the boy had already spoke to the princess and had explained a whole propaganda about the events of the future. Delighted, yet somewhat confused to hear this the girl set back home, to her friend.

Upon entering into the Lost Woods on her way home, she saw a horse running towards her. It had stopped in front of the girl as if it knew...who she was. When inspecting the horse she discovered a saddle, supplies and the horse was bridled, but how come there was no rider? She decided to mount the horse in which it took her off at full speed! She tried to usher commands at the horse but it simply rode on. She tried closing her eyes but the images which projected in her mind made matters even worse.

_There was a town...but the moon!_

_My friend! What is he doing to you?_

_How did this happen?!_

_"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"_

An echoing shriek pierced her ears, and her friend's cries of pain in that mask drove her to sorrow.

The horse then stopped.

It stopped at the base of a large cliff, in front of a rock. On that rock a little boy laid garbed in a green tunic his head bled heavily. The girl hurriedly dismounted off the horse rushing to the boy, hoping that it wasn't...but no...it was him. Her best friend. Somehow he had fell from this cliff hit his head on the rock and bled to death. Overcome with grief and pain the girl threw her body over the corpse and screamed. Screamed, wailed, shrieked until her throat hurt terribly, she took the body into her arms and cradled the head as if it were a babe. She remained there for days simply crying her heart out over the loss of her best friend. The grief overtook her little body, and she eventually died of a broken heart, still cradling the head of the boy. Now the fairies of that forest saw this and knowing the fate those who died there took claim of the girl's soul and made her one of their own. The boy however, his soul overcome with regret became a skeletal knight who wandered the woods in search of a worthy swordsman. In the end he found eternal rest. As for the girl, not quite. Refusing to accept her friend's death the fairy girl now roams through the land in still in search of her friend, that is until one fateful day. Welcome to the Requiem.

* * *

**Okay, hi internet I'm new here. This is also my first fic ever and please help me if I stumble. First things first, the girl in the fable (sorry guys) Is not Saria. Sorry but it's not, but don't worry she'll appear later in the fic. And thank you to Evil Riggs, dude you were a real help to me. Will upload more soon! Mostly on weekends. Bye for now.**


	2. Koons and Kindred

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Link's eyes peeled open as a known yet at the moment completely annoying voice calling from his tree house window. Grumbling, he sat up in his bed and stretched his arms to the wooden ceiling. He took a brief observation around his house and could tell from the faint sunlight rays coming through the cracks of the wooden doors and windows that it was quite early. _How pleasant._

Shaking his head while slightly chuckling, he got up and moved to the kitchen window. As soon as he did a cheerful, sweet looking girl popped through the casement and straight into his face. It was no surprise to be Aran, his friend. Her bright green eyes examining his shocked face closely, with a mischievous smile on her lips. He found himself smiling too as she eased back, running her fingers through thick, considerably long brown hair. Link crawled out the window and looked to the ground below him, Vladmir was here too.

"Sorry about the rude wake-up call but we have to move!" he shouted at Link.

These two had been his friends from childhood and still his friends now, both came from loving families As for himself? He was an orphan, he never had parents of his own or any siblings. Vladmir had four, all brothers who looked exactly like one another; same black hair, same facial features, same brown eye color and all were quite muscular. This trait Link himself envied the most, but despite being the youngest Vladmir was always shown to be more kindly, which distinguished him from the rest. As for Aran, she was an only child, though they weren't wealthy they were happy. And though Link himself didn't have a family Aran and Vladmir's took him in and has practically raised him ever since.

'Come On Now!' Aran grouched ' Don't tell me you're still asleep'

'How is he asleep? He's standing up!' Vladmir spat back

'Well its possible'

'Says who?'

They shot at each other back like rapid-fire and Link, only now conscious that his friends were heading towards the village (still arguing) without him. Quickly, he slid down the tree house ladder and ran quickly to their sides.

As the trio came closer towards the village it was no surprise to them to see the people there busy at work. But today was special. For it was today that the Feast of Ordona was to take place. It was held annually in thanksgiving of the light spirit's blessings. So, besides the usual work that took place every day in Ordon today was extra special. They walked over towards the bakery were they saw that it was extremely crowded. Everyone had rushed in for Miss Veronica's sweet tarts, sticky buns and other pastries for tonight. Aran's mother noticing her daughter was here called to her.

'Aran! Thank Farore! Aran, sweetheart! You and Valdmir please!I need you!'.

Her voice broke off into the hustling crowd. 'Oh well' Aran said while taking in her breath 'Duty calls. Come on Vlad'.She then shoved her way through the enormous crowd, elbowing until reaching the counter.

Vladmir gave a slight sigh while turning to Link 'I guess I'll see you tonight then. Oh and by the way I spoke to Fado and Gilver, they need you back at the ranch.'

'Vladmir hurry up!' the two women shouted at him and startled, he ran and pushed his way through the shop leaving Link behind.

As soon as he spun heading in the direction towards the ranch he bumped into-_Oh Great. _Emmet...The Village Loon (as he was called).

' Well, mornin' to ya lad' Emmet greeted curtly, Link in return respectfully nodded. ' I see your feast day is going well- and especially that pretty girl with you. I suppose mine is good too- except for the fact I almost got smash'd by a rock, but other than that a good day'.

He seemed to not at all stutter while saying this, but then again it was Emmett. His yellow bearded face which always seem to smile suddenly became saddened and he put his hand on Link's shoulder.

Looking into the boy's face Emmet asked 'Link... in all honesty, am I respected here?'.

_What could he say_- Link simply shrugged his shoulders. Emmet gave a gloomy sigh, followed a quick and slightly expected spring of laughter.

"HA HA!" he cried jubilantly " At least I know for sure that one person thinks I'm not a nut!"

_Wait What? _

But before he could protest, Emmet merrily skipped off into the dirt road and behind the postal office. Still mentally trying to assume what happened, Link walked his way through the village and uphill to the Ordon Ranch.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2! Internal Fangirling, and excitement to receive such a good review (even if it was 1) on my first chapter. Well here's the second one and I hope you like it. Oh and please keep in mind that this takes place after tp and mm and before four swords adventures. :***


	3. The Siege: Part 1

It didn't take long for Link to get up the hill. What did take long was his mental calibration about the incident with Emmet. Nonetheless, he had made it to the ranch simply to be welcomed Fado's assistant—in his opinion the most despondent person in all of Hyrule. "Hello Gilver."

The young man raised his droopy, faithless eyes up to Link and then curled his mouth into a snarl.

"You're here for the horse aren't you?" Gilver gritted. "Be on your way then," he barked before spitting into a nearby plate on the ground. Ignoring this, Link plainly made his way through the ranch gates towards Epona's stable.

Upon entering, he saw Fado with a sack on his hunched shoulders. Link tried to help the old man but he turned away defiantly.

"Don't worry lad, I've got this, you just go on take care of your horse," Fado instructed.

"But I thought you needed me today."

"What!? Who told you that nonsense!" His wrinkled face grew stern.

"But Vladmir said that you—"

"Bah, you don't worry about me. Go on and just take Epona out to the festival. I've got to get that bum Gilver to help me out anyway."

"If only Gilver was as pleasant as you, Fado."

And just like that, the old man let Link stride out of Ordon Ranch with Epona at his side.

When the pair finally arrived it wasn't a shock to already find that the village was in full swing with celebration. The brightly colored lights went well with the floral decor which laid on several houses. Musicians were at their best, playing tirelessly for the audience. But what really caught Link's attention was the food.

It had all laid on one table in the centre of town, though he was at a good distance from it he could smell the luscious and freshly baked tarts, the well-seasoned wide assortments of meat, and a wonderful pumpkin stew coming from a pot not too far off.

"Link!" a voice called, snapping him back to reality.

Turning his attention to the caller it was Aran. In a gown.

A rich purple gown, with floral decal, her hair was neatly braided. This had all complimented her lovely cinnamon skin with those beautiful green eyes of hers . . .

_Stop! Stop it right now!_

"Hey, are you alright?" Aran trying look into her friend's face.

Though frazzled, Link still ushered a smile at her before offering his free arm in an escorting manner. Together with Epona, the two then walked into the village, where Link left his horse tied near a stream.

Aran then nudged his arm and pointed at something in front of them.

Vladmir and his father were at it, and from the looks of things it a very serious issue. After a period of time Vladmir just pushed his father and ran off in the direction of the woods.

Link wanted to pursue him, but Aran held him back.

"No—leave him be. I think he just needs to cool off," she said. "Come on, let's go." She motioned her friend toward the square. He followed her anyway, still concerned for Vlad, but no—there was something darker. Something amiss . . .

_Maybe it's all in my head_ Link thought, but the anticipation of something worse that was going to happen still bugged him.

The village was celebrating, he had one of his best friends at his side. The food was great, but still there was something ominous, something he couldn't figure out.

'Hey..'. He turned to Aran with a concerned look on her face, ' What's wrong? You've been like this the whole evening.'

Link rubbed his forehead and simply sighed. It had nothing to with Vladmir (though they were friends and all) but it just...it was just a feeling that made his stomach churn.

' Look at me' she placed her hand on his cheek lifting his face to eye level.

' Yes I know Vlad is a bit steamy right now and I'm also worried for him. But, right now there's nowhere that I want to be than here with you.' She searched his sapphire eyes looking for a response but got a dreadful sigh in return.

Aran removed her hand from his face and placed it on her other hand, the ring on her finger to be more specific. She brought that to Link's face.

' It was my father's, then my mother's, now its mine.' she explained ' I love it dearly but it's no comparison to you. You're my best friend and I hate seeing you glum so smile. Smile at least for me.'

_What more could I do, but smile? Only to make her happy._ he thought, but those thoughts trailed off by a sudden rumble of the earth beneath them. The rumble came stronger throwing both them and the other villagers off balance.

Instantaneously the village gates burst open, and several beastly hogs came rushing in. There were presumably men on them with spears deadly in appearance.

No one needed say anything. The entire village went mad! Rushing into homes for shelter, gathering all people dearest to them at their sides, seeking protection.

Aran, on the other hand, pulled Link behind a house where she went to reach for a chest.

"I was going to give you this on your birthday!" She shouted, her voice now competing with the panic outside "But I figured that now may be the best possible time for early present!"

From the chest she pulled out a sword in a sheath and tossed it at Link. Catching it, he drew the blade at instant and together they rushed to the mayhem outside.

Homes were already ablaze. The villagers screams were now mixed with the thick black smoke coming from the Mayor's office. But what really drew Link's attention was—Epona!

He hurriedly darted towards the panicking horse, untied and climbed onto her. Epona reared her hooves and began galloping towards the house he had left Aran at. Instead he was greeted by a group of aggressors who fled at the sight of him, they were carrying something . . . no, someone in chains. Aran.

Over my dead body they will!

Link and Epona immediately surged after the attackers, where they led him out of the village and through the forest, but it didn't matter.

What mattered at the moment was getting her back, keeping her safe which meant doing anything.

He followed them, followed them in the direction of Ordon Provence.


	4. The Siege: Part 2

_Through the forest, past the rocky mounds, anything to get her back!_

Epona galloped at full speed, fueled by the rage of her master. Link clutched the handle of the sword tightly, the attackers were still in clear sight. And they were still headed towards the Provence with Aran in their clutches. Beyond the gates, they went and Link still in pursue jumped off Epona and drew the sword from his back, he lowered it soon after.

Numerous foes had surrounded the sacred spring but that wasn't what was caught him off guard. What did was a man...

A man standing in the middle of the water.

He was tall, clad in silver and black armor, a velvet red cape drew over his shoulders. His skin was a dark grey, an almost ashen color, and hair his ginger red.

This man was spoken of. King of the Gerudo, Prince of Demons, they had called him; but Link surely knew it was **him**.

_How?_ He was unsure, but the negative energy the emanated from this man was familiar. Those grimacing teeth, ecliptic gold eyes, Link noticed it was all...nostalgic.

Link also noticed that he was holding something behind him, something that resisted his hold. _It had to be Aran. _

It seems she was trying to pull herself away from the great man, or at least what was thought to be a man. He glowered the young girl, his gold eyes seemed to derive some pleasure from seeing her struggle. At last he spoke, in a voice more frightening than his appearance.

' Has this wretched excuse for boy come to save you, my child? How disappointing, I was expecting more of challenge for the attempted recoup of a beautiful young lady.' He stroked her chin with his other hand at the end of that last sentence, and the raging fire that now set in Link's stomach escalated to its max. .

_He's a dead man._

Link was ready now, ready to take this brute down with no hesitation. The man's assailants were ready to take on the boy, only to have their weapons repressed by their master. The man then threw Aran at Link, the girl landing safely in the boy's arms.

_That's it?_

She flung her arms and laid her head on his collarbone. Link returned the embrace in spite of the manner of this ordeal. The man though smirked at Link, and that very moment it struck him, in the heart.

The knife in Aran's hand tore through his ribcage puncturing Link's heart. The girl then grabbed him by his shirt and flung him in the water. In front on the man's feet. Link clutched his chest, writhing in pain with the blood now tainting the water a faint pink.

The man simply smiled before stepping over Link's body and towards the girl. She curtsied as he placed his hand under her chin. He kissed her forehead.

' Such a beautiful young lady you've become indeed. I am proud.'

Still writhing Link noted that the frightening voice had toned down. It had lost its heart-shattering below and had become loving gusto.

_He then knew._

_Her ginger hair, bronzed skin, sharp facial features, they were all reflections of __**him.**__ She was __**him**__._

The dreadful realization was confirmed by her own tongue.

' May Hyrule tremble in fear of your return. Father.'

_And you of all, Aran?_

That was it. Tears flushed down Link's cheeks as he turned his head towards the moon. His hand still on his chest.

He was broken.

The faint moonlight rays dawned on him. It dawned, then became a blur.

But nothing mattered. He was broken.


End file.
